Aliances
by magnusthered1999
Summary: Sequel to hiccups return please read that first if you have not read it.3 years have past since Berk encountered the drake defenders and for 3 years there has been war now a new threat lurks in shadows waiting to strike and that time is close but an ancient power long forgotten lingers still can this power help save them or will it fall with them
1. Chapter 1

Alliances authors note

well I'm going to post the first chapter to the sequel of Hiccups return

after this note I just wanted to say a few things about the story. There will be a new character who's character bio will be in this note so please read that. This story will take please 3 years later and all the characters I made for the last story which are Freya Matthew and Meric and the new one I'm adding fro the last story will appear in this story. If you have not read the prequel which is Hiccups return please read that to understand the storyline. Well that's it here is the character bio

Name Ivan Bloodbane

Age 17

clan drake defenders

dragon Frightmare

dragon name spook

relationships:Matthew:friend Meric:acquaintance Freya:girl friend Hiccup:friend Astrid:friend

personality:brave stubborn clumsy

IL write the chapter right now when I post this.


	2. years later

Alliances chapter 1 years later

disclaimer I own nothing

Nobody's POV

Matthew was in his bed awake it was the middle of the night but he could not sleep three years ago he nearly died in battle and stared death in the face and every night since he had the same dream of a black hand grabbing him and pulling him into the dark and every morning he would awake. He was no fool he knew what the dream meant he defied death and death would not stop until he was dead or another pay his debt. Suddenly knock on the door was heard.

Matthew: Hold on I'm coming!

Matthew heads downstairs and opens the door to find Ivan outside.

Ivan:Sorry to wake you sir but Hiccup wants the whole squad assembled for another mission

Matthew:Of course he does as ease I,ll be there shortly.

Ivan left to head to the great hall.

A few minutes later Matthew left to the great hall.

It was snowing that night and was really cold considering the fact that they live in a giant glacier but he didn't mind the cold he silently wondered if that was another reason why hes called the deathless.

He got to the great hall a few minutes later

Matthew:Hiccup what is going on?

Hiccup:Sorry to wake you but there is a problem are scouts report that the berserkers,outcasts,and drago Blood fist forces are on the move.

Matthew:all of them that is strange but what does this have to do with us

Hiccup:You and your men will head to berk and destroy it we cant fight a war on mutable fronts we need to end this war and fight them off if they attack.

Matthew:It's going to take more then me and a half a dozen riders to destroy a town.

Hiccup:which is why Astrid and her riders are going with you.

Astrid:and that will make 1 frightmare 2 nightmares 1 whispering death 2 zippolebacks and 4 natters

Matthew:I'm surprised Hiccups letting you come along Astrid.

Astrid:I have a little score to settle with Snoulout for almost killing me .

Matthew very well when do we leave?

Hiccup:you leave at sunrise.

Matthew:you heard him men pack and say your goodbyes were ending this war

A loud cheer was heard around the room.

Ivan:Deathless I'm going to go say bye to Freya.

Matthew Laughs and says very well

At hiccups house a few minutes later

Astrid was packing her weapons she could not wait too settle the score against her former tribe suddenly hiccup went threw the door.

Hiccup:Are you sure you want to do this

Astrid:yes I am

Hiccup:alright just don't let personal feelings get in the way of the mission

Astrid:I'll try

The sun was rising but before Astrid left she and hiccup kissed one last time before leaving little did they know that berk would fall to a different force then them.

AN what do you think good, bad, neutral comment and let me know


	3. the flight

Alliances chapter 2 the flight

Matthew, Astrid and the dragon riders were a few minutes from Berk when Astrid said.

Astrid:we should make a plan now were pretty close to berk.

Matthew:Good idea we just need to.. oh my!

Astrid:what is it?

Matthew:see for your self.

Astrid looked and saw a large puff of smoke coming from berk.

Matthew:Dragon riders fly we need to figure out what happened!

Matthew and the riders gained speed and saw berk in a heap of fire

Ivan:looks like someone beat you to your revenge Astrid.

Astrid:shame well lets look for survivors we need to find out what happened

suddenly arrows flew around the riders.

Matthew: dive everyone surround them and ignite dragon weapons don't kill them we need them alive.

The riders dived threw the air and surrounded the berkians and found Stoick, Gobber, The twins, fishlegs,Snoulout the hoffersons and a few others.

Astrid:surround them don't let one escape!

Stoick:form a circle around the square!

Matthew:Stoick before we kill each other tell me this. what the hell happened here!

Stoick:oh don't act like you don't know where are they huh you and your new armored dragons.

Matthews eyes widened when he heard armored dragons.

Matthew:How many were there.

Stoick:around 40

we killed half

Matthew:which way did they go.

Stoick:northwest why are you asking this you attacked us first

Matthew:That wasn't us Stoick but we know who it was

Stoick:who was it then?

Matthew: It was Drago blood fist we don't have a lot of time before they come back Ivan fly back and tell hiccup we are getting the berkians to the island and tell him about Dragos attack

Ivan:very well

Astrid:What you are not taking them to the island they die here and now

Matthew:I want them dead to but we need as many men as we can get a temporary truce wont kill you.

Stoick:so a truce then?

Matthew until we reach the island yes then the tribe will decide what to do.

Stoick:very well everyone man the boats

Matthew:Riders guard the boats!

They got on the boats and sailed north.

Hours later

Matthew astrid and everyone were nearly home astrid helped but was not happy about it after awhile astrid and matthew landed on the boats.

Matthew:well that was fun

Astrid I still don't trust them

Matthew:I understand but drago attacked them for a reason and I need to know why.

Stoick walked up to the two riders.

Stoick How much longer?

Astrid:Not long why the rush are you planning on invading again?

Stoick:no we had enough we want peace.

Astrid:good


	4. reunion

Alliances chapter 3 reunion

As the boats got in sight of the beach Matthew saw that there were some dragon riders there. He figured that they were there to make sure the berkians did not try anything.

Matthew:Hiccup is going to kill me isn't he?

Astrid:Probably if not I probably will.

Matthew:great.

The boats landed and Meric who was the head of the group walked up to them

Meric:well you really know how to make hiccup angry.

Matthew:how angry?

Merlic:When he heard that you were taking them here he nearly blew up your house.

Matthew:(laughs) well we better get going.

Meric:OK but only Stoick,Gobber,The Twins,Fishlegs,snoutlout,and the hoffersons can head to the village everyone else stays here for now.

Stoick:very well let us be off then.

Time skip

When they reached the village the berkians were amazed they could not believed we lived in a glacier a few minutes later they reached the great they got there they saw hiccup Freya and Ivan in there seats.

Hiccup:ah Matthew your back

Matthew:Save the lecture Hiccup I did the right thing Drago attacked them for a reason and we need as many men as we can get you said it you self we cant fight a war on multiple fronts we need allies.

Hiccup do not use the out casts,Berzerkers and dragos forces gathering as an excuse.

Matthew was about to say something but was cut off by stoick.

Stoick:Look Hiccup we know we started this war but berk is gone the village in ruins please let us have peace.

Hiccup:very well here are the terms 1 you help us against the gathering army if they attack 2 you will not attack the island again.

Stoick:here are my terms 1 you and your people help rebuild berk 2 let us have trade. Do we have a deal?

Hiccup:we do have a deal.

Stoick:great can you let my people in the village now.

Hiccup:very well Meric go tell them to let them in and Freya show are guests around the village.

Freya:very well follow me

Matthew:well I got people to train so I'll be at the academy.

AN sorry for the short chapter I'm a bit busy I'll update soon hope you enjoy


	5. tour and reunion

Alliances chapter 4 the tour

Freya was leading the group around the village they decided to start with the blacksmith

Freya:Well here is are blacksmith it is where are dragon weapons are created and repaired it is run by Meric.

Gobber:Can we head inside?

Freya:no dad does not trust you enough yet

Gobber:understandable.

A second later Meric came out of the smithy.

Meric:ah the berkians nice to see you guys walking around.

Freya:Dad wants me to show them around the village.

Meric:really That is neat. Freya can I talk to you for a second.

Freya:sure.

They walked just far enough that the Berkians could not hear them

Meric:I thaught you should know that Valka Is at bewilder beast grove

Freya:I know Dad wants me to take them there to say hi

Meric:Stoick is going to have a heart attack.

Freya:True well we better get moving.

Meric:alright have fun.

After talking with Meric they made there way to the academy.

Stoick:what is this place?

Freya:this is where we train are dragons look over the ledge.

They look over and see Matthew training some riders in basic flight training.

Fishlegs:That's really neat.

Freya:well lets go say hi.

They walk to the academy floor and see the class dispersing.

Matthew:Oi why do the students get more intrusted inn blowing stuff up then taming and befriending dragons.

Freya:Who knows.

Matthew:Well anyways what brings you here?

Freya:just showing them around.

Matthew well I need to go I'm going to do some scouting around berk look for clues of why they attacked where they went that kind of thing.

Freya:have fun make sure your not followed.

Matthew:I know I'm using the secret passages in and out of the island.

They finished talking and went on to the bewilder beast grove.

Freya:well one final stop and Stoick there is someone I want you to meet.

Stoick:who is it?

Freya:you'll see

They got to the grove and Valka appeared on cloud jumper

Valka:hello Stoiick

Stoick:Valka is that you?

Valka:yes its me

Gobber:oh boy

AN:well thats chapter 4 and I got my first review why did I have to wait till I posted chapter 3 to get it


	6. captured

Alliances chapter 5

I own nothing

Matthew was walking around the ruins of the village of Berk when he heard a noise and went to investigate. When he got there he saw Dagur the deranged,Alven the treacherous, and Drago blood fist talking he decided to listen in

Dagur:Why do we wait we need to attack the Drake defenders now!

Drago:How can you attack if you don't know where they are.

Alven:Then why are we here?

Drago:The Berkians have attacked the Drake defenders twice they have a map here somewhere find the map find the Drake defenders

Alven:Fine lets get this over with.

They went to the remains of the great hall to see if the map was there when they were gone Matthew crept to the remains of Stoicks house to see if there was anything of use he stepped in the house and saw a object buried under a pile of wood. His curiosity took over. He lifted the wood and found the map.

I have to get this out of here Matthew thought and without thinking he ran out and called Spike but when Spike got there he felt s shooting pain in his leg he looked down and saw an arrow in his leg

Alven:going somewhere?

Suddenly he was surrounded by the 3 chieftains

Spike tried to go to his defense but there were to many and Matthew told spike to run back home.

Then all went black.

Time skip

Matthew woke up to find himself in a cell. A guard came up to him and took him out and tossed him in a room with many bloodstains. His eyes widened. As he realized what was happening he tried to run out but was stopped by Dagur.

Dagur:Not so fast

Matthew:let me go!

Dagur:oh I will when you tell me everything you know about the Drake defender island.

Matthew:What happens if I say no

Dagur:Torture will happen

Matthew:sorry you may have the map but I will die before I say anything.

Dagur:very well

suddenly two guards held his arms Matthew tried to get free but it was no use. Dagur grabbed a long knife.

Dagur:lets see how you feel with one eye.

Matthew struggled more trying to get free a minute later screams could be heard throwout the encampment.

Meanwhile on the Drake defender island

Hiccup,Astrid,Ivan,Meric,Freya,Stoick,Valka,Gobber,Snoutlout,The Twins, and Fishlegs were going threw battle plans when spike ran threw the door of the great hall.

Spike began to yell in Dragonese these words Matthew is captured please help me rescue him!

AN well here is another this was a difficult chapter to write the next will be even more so


	7. rescue

Alliances chapter 6

I own nothing

Hiccup began to speak in dragonese.

Hiccup:Spike calm down tell me what happened.

Spike:Matthew was looking around the village ruins for anything useful. He called me but Alven,Drago, and Dagur got to him first.

Astrid:We need to rescue him.

Spike:I agree I know where he is but he had a long piece of paper in his hand I think it was a map he found in the ruins.

Hiccup:Then we have no time to waste ready the men we go attack know!

Timeskip

Matthew was in hell he just got back from getting tortured for the 4th time today. He did not know if he could take much more he already lost one eye and has a few broken bones but he hoped death would come quickly because he did not know how much longer he will hold before he breaks. A guard came to take him back for more.

Meanwhile back at the Drake defender village.

Hiccup. Okay here is the situation Matthew is being held in a Berzerker came a few hours west from Berk are job rescue him and burn the camp and if possible capture Dagur the deranged.

Ivan:how long will it take to get there?

Hiccup:We will be there by tomorrow mid day.

Ivan:well then lets move people I for one want deathless commanding us again!

Minutes later Hiccup,Meric,Astrid,Freya, and Ivan and some others began to fly to the camp.

Time skip just outside Berzerker camp.

Everyone was preparing to attack the plan was simple Hiccup, Astrid and Freya would rescue Matthew

And Ivan and Meric would lead the attack. When the attack was done they would head back home the journey back would be faster then the journey to the camp because of the wind.

Hiccup:lets go

The attack began Hiccup and Everyone sneaked in without trouble. They had to deal with the guards but when they found Matthew it was not good.

Matthew was in pain he lost one eye had 3 broken fingers on one hand and the other was completely broken and the other eye was branded he was completely blind and his left foot was also broken.

Hiccup:Matthew can you hear me?

Matthew:Hiccup is that you?

Hiccup:yea its me will get you out of here.

They helped him get out of the base when they reached meric they were shocked at what became of there friend.

Meric:Matthew What happened

Matthew:(cough)Dagur happened.

Freya:we can talk more later we need to get out of here.

They flew to there island with the wind on there side they would be there in a few hours.

Time skip at the drake defender island.

When they got to there home Matthew was taken immediately to there healer a half hour later the healer came out.

Healer:I am sorry he does not have much time he asked to speak to you Hiccup.


	8. death and hope

Alliances chapter 7 good byes

I own nothing

Hiccup went into the cabin and found Matthew in a bed on the verge of death

Matthew:Is that you Hiccup?

Hiccup:yea its me.

Matthew:look I don't have a lot of time left so I just want to say I am sorry

Hiccup:what do you have to be sorry about?

Matthew:before you found me Dagur broke me I told him everything every trick secret and advantage we had is gone.

Hiccup:Don't blame yourself we all have are moments of weakness.

Matthew:I don't have a lot of time listen Drago has a weapon a dragon he has gained control of a.

before Matthew could finish his sentience he died.

Hiccup:Matthew Matthew wake up com on wake up.

Hiccup tried to wake him but to know avail he went outside.

Everyone was outside waiting for him to come out.

Hiccup told them of what Matthew told him.

That night they had his funeral he was buried on a crypt in the village with all others who died in battle He was buried with his scythe and was in Dragon scale armor.

After that they had a counsel of war.

Hiccup:We need to finish this I propose an all out attack.

Stoick:no we would lose we need to wait as let them attack.

Astrid:they know of are defenses to let them attack would mean death to.

Fishlegs:Guys sorry to interrupt but hiccup about your friend.

Matthew:what about him.

Fishlegs:well I remember that we found a dragon with the ability to raise the dead.

Meric:where is this dragon?

Fishlegs its on an island a hour travel from here.

Freya:We can resurrect Matthew!

Fishlegs:there is one problem its guarded by the undead skeletons.

Hiccup:would Matthew turn into on of these

Fishlegs:no I saw it resurrect someone they were completely normal.

Hiccup:well then shall we be off.

Stoick:your not going alone.

Hiccup:well then lets go.

Time skip

On the mysterious island

They had been fighting the undead for hours trying to reach the necrodrake which the dragon was named

and at last they reached the crypt where it was they needed to convince it to help.

AN I added the necrodrake description below

name necrodrake

color black

eye color green

fire green'

facts:has a tail which if it stings a dead body the person will come to life when killed it will send a shock wave that revives all the dead into skeletons


	9. Anchint histery and knowlige

Alliances chapter 8

I own nothing

Authors note:okay I'm trying a new type of dialog by using "these" quotation marks and sorry for the wait I had some writers block I might edit the chapters to make them longer the story is going a bit to fast.

The group entered the tomb strange green wisps kept traveling around the halls which had a green light to them along with the webs and spiders. They walked the halls in awe but with a scent of fear because they felt eyes on them until they reached the central chamber.

"wow this place is amazing"Fish legs said

"This is more freaky then amazing" Snoutlout replied.

They kept walking until suddenly a large black dragon appeared it was the Necrodrake. It began to speak in dragonese.

"Why do you come here to my home" the Necrodrake asked

"We came here to seek your help. my friend is dead and he tried to warn me of a threat to my village but he died before he could." Hiccup replied

"I will aid you but first you must listen to my tale" the Necrodrake said

"very well" Hiccup replied"

"Long ago there was a mighty empire that stretched across this land but a great war between my masters who have mastered an art long lost and those who came before who were afraid of this knowledge.

"What did your masters learn?" Fishlegs asked

"They mastered the art of defying death they raised vast army's of undead and became known as the necromancers. They created a kingdom where death ruled all but my masters were part of another kingdom before they mastered the art of undeath. This kingdom fought them and in the final battle a great cataclysmic event sunk most of this land and with that the art of undeath and everything was lost all except this city which almost did not survive.: the necrodrake replied.

"Wow that really happened"Freya asked

"Yes it did long ago. Well that is my tale now take me to your friend."

Time skip

They got to the village and entered the crypt.

"Okay lets open his coffin"Astrid said

"I must warn you he may not be strong enough to pass back to this world."The Necrodrake said.

"We have to try"Meric said

They opened his coffin to find Matthew's remains they place his remains on the floor and the Necrodrake used his tail and stabbed him and A green whisps begain to flout above the ground when suddenly someone came in and yelled.

"Were under attack!"

"We need to go help. The necrodrake will stay here with Spike"Astrid said

"Okay lets go" hiccup replied.

A.N okay here you I hope you like it and im really liking adding necromancy in the story it seemed the right way to go.


	10. illusions

Alliances chapter 9

I own nothing

The battle was going badly Hiccup and the group fought like there was no tomorrow half of there force was killed they knew they would not last long

"Here comes more of them."Astrid yelled

"hold them back we need to protect the villagers"Hiccup yelled

Meanwhile in the land of death.

Matthew was in bliss the village and berk were at peace he was walking in the square with his brother Meric

"so I was in the smithy and a guy comes in and asked if I have any weapons and I said look around we have weapons and he asked where are they and I showed him oh he was surprised haha"Meric said

"Really that actually happened?"Matthew asked

"Yup"

"well that sounds"he was about to speak when he saw a mother and her little boy and he felt a empty pit in his stomach and he felt something was burning his upper chest.

Meric looked at the pair and asked if I was okay

"I'm fine I need to head home for a sec"

They parted ways when he got home he looked at his upper chest and took out an amulet it was a dark green eight legged spider and a skull of the same color above the rest of it was black.

He suddenly dropped down and cried he remembered when he and Meric were two and there mom abandoned them a part of him never got over that. After he got everything out he just noticed something Meric did not react when he sees something that reminds them of there mom he gets angry and when he saw hiccup and Stoick earlier they acted like nothing happened and that is when he remembered he died and this was an illusion.

Suddenly the walls began to be devoured by a a black mist and when it was done he was in an all black room like it was the void and death was right in front of him.

"Hum hoe interesting know one has ever escaped my illusions. The only people who ever have were no no they are dead hum still might as well check. Tell me who are your parents?"

"My dad is named Alex Dragon blood he died when me and Meric were eight."

"What about your mother?"death asked

"That is of no concern of yours besides I don't renembber her name all she left me was this dam amulet!"Matthew yelled

"Show me the amulet"death said

"Fine take it"

Matthew threw the amulet at him and death was shocked

"This amulet was given to a powerful necromancer her name was Anastasya."

"Anastasya that is her name I remember now but the rest is a bluer"Matthew said

"I can help with that"Death said and taped his forehead with one finger.

AN:Matthews mom will be in the next chapter here is the bio

Name:Anastasya dragon blood

Profession:necromancer

Age:unknown

Eyes:blue

Personality:Intelligent mysterious and strong willed

Dragon:Necrodrake


	11. cathing up

Alliances chapter 10 catching up

I own nothing

Matthew was in a viking house the next minute with death standing right next to him.

"This is your memory lets see what you saw that day."Death said

"Why are you helping me?"Matthew asked

"I am helping because I want to see where this will go."

Then suddenly a girl with black hair went downstairs with two little boys. Matthew recognized the figure it was his mom Anastasya she began to speak to the smaller version of him

"OK listen I'm just going away on a trip keep this amulet it will help you later in life and take care of your brother".

Suddenly something was being slammed against the door his mom ran out the back by the time the door was broken threw two men came in one took out a dagger and was about to kill the younger him but the other stopped him and said

"Were not here to kill kids now lets go she probably took the back door."

The memory ended and they were back in that black room.

"Wow I didn't see that coming."Matthew said

"I can see that."Death replied

"Is she still alive?"Matthew asked

"yes she is I was about to summon her here to talk to you actually."

"Then do it."Matthew said excitedly

Suddenly his mom appeared and death disappeared.

"Where am I? did I die?"Anastasya asked

"No you are alive death just summoned you here to talk to me."

"Then can I know your name?"she asked

"Take a look at this and guess."Matthew took out the amulet she gave him and when she saw it she was shocked.

"Is it you Matthew?"

"Yes its me."

Anastasya ran and hugged Matthew.

"Its good to see you to mom."Matthew said

She finished hugging him and asked.

"How have you been And hows your dad?"

"Well dad died when me and Meric were eight after that me and meric had been living on the streets."

Anastasya looked at Matthew and said.

"I am sorry"

"It is all right besides I learned to to be a thief"

"Your a thief?!" she asked shocked.

"yup and it really helped. Anyway where are you in the land of the living?"

"I'm on a boat heading for drake defender island I should be there in an hour."

"Wow what are the odds I actually lived there."Matthew said shocked.

"Then could you and Meric head there to meet me?"Anastasya asked

"That might be a bit hard because I'm actually buried there."

"What when did you die? How did you?

"I died I think a week ago I think don't worry you can revive me right?"

"well if your remains are not to decomposed I could bring you to life lets try at least."

Suddenly death appeared and interrupted them.

Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem


	12. shocking news and training

Alliances chapter 11

"Whats the bad news?"Matthew asked

"Drake defender island is under attack it wont last long without help."

"We have to do something!" Matthew yelled

"Don't worry I have dragon from when Necromancers had a kingdom I can fly there to help."

Anastasya said

"It will take to long but there is another way."Death said

"What is it?"Matthew asked

"You didn't tell him?" Death asked

"I was about to"Anastasya said

"Tell me what?"Matthew asked curiously

"You may have necromancy"Anastasya said

"What"Matthew yelled shocked

"It;'s true the only reason you cant raise the dead is because the necklace"Death said

"Then I could come back to life at will right?"Matthew asked

"Yup You will need some training thou"Death said

"I can give him some quick training"Anastasya said

"Lets start" Matthew said excited

time skip

"okay first lets show you how to raise a dead focus on that corpse over there and try and reach out with your mind."Anastasya said

"Okay"Matthew replied

he reached out with his mind the the corpse came to life.

"Wow that was fast how do you feel?"Anastasya asked

"It feels like a part of my mind went into the corpse"Matthew replied

"now I will be at the island in and hour and a half or less but there one more thing I want to teach you reach out your hand and feel the energy around the hand and move the energy to create a weapon."

Suddenly a spectral blade appeared in her hand

Matthew tried but he could only keep the energy together for a few seconds.

"Keep practicing and you will get it"Anastasya said

"Guys its time"death said

Death began the ritual and soon Matthew found himself in a building with a strange dragon and Spike above him.

A.N well that is it the next chapter coming soon


	13. back to te living

Alliances chapter 12

"What happened?"Matthew asked

"You were killed and brought back to life."Spike replied

"are you alright do you need help to navigate the tomb"

no I will be fine I cant explain it but I fell like I can see yet I still cant its like."Matthew was cut off when he heard a noise.

"come on Dagur wants this tomb looted." a voice said

They began to open the door. Matthew quickly grabbed his dragon scythe.

They opened the door and three Berserkers came in

"Hay look its a little blind kid hiding lets kill him."a voice said

The first one charged Matthew ignited his scythe and blocked the Berserker's blade hit the middle of the scythe the fiery blade pointed upward. Matthew Moved the blade up it went threw the Berserkers head. He then moves the blade to the right which drags the dead Berserker body with it and throws it a few feet in front of the two Berserkers. The second one charges and hits his scythe hard which causes it to break in two and sends Matthew a few feet back. Matthew charges he takes his left hand back as if hes charges with his scythe as he runs a strange spectral shape begins to form and a spectral scythe forms he brings it up and when he reaches the Berserker he plunges it into his head. The third and final Berserker attacks but Matthew blocks he focuses his mind on the nearby corpse and it came to life the undead Berserker grabbed a sword and hit the Berserker in the back.

The battle was over Spike was shocked the Necrodrake wasn't as much shocked we was rather surprised.

"wow" Spike said

"Weird I feel like the dead I summon its like I know what they see man i miss my sight"Matthew said

"anyway Now that is done we got a battle to win."Matthew said as he resurrects the two other undead Berserkers. They fought there way out until they reached a pile of cover of what was ounce catapults and the front gate by the time they got there Matthew had two dozen undead under his command. He sensed a strange presence behind him he knew who it was however.

"Am I late to join the fight"The person said

"No right on time mom"Matthew replied

he turned around.

"Wheres your dragon?"Matthew asked

"Hes in the cover on the opposite side of the clearing

Suddenly villagers and solders were brought at the clearing

Matthew could not see the crowd but he knew that Hiccup,Freya,Astrid and everyone. were there"

"we need to move Mom can you go back to your dragon without being detected."Matthew asked

"Yea I can."Anastasya replied

"Okay wait for my signal I need three groups of 6 undead with crossbows and rest are with me."

The undead began getting there weapons ready.

Suddenly Drago,Dagur, and Alvin appeared in front of the group and Hiccup and Astrid were brought in front of someone with a giant Axe he knew from sensing the sudden movement that he had to act quickly.

A.N sorry for the late update I've been busy with school and the more you guys review the faster I update so please review


	14. turning the tide

Alliances chapter 13

I own nothing

Hiccup and Astrid were brought before the three chieftains

"Did you really think you could hide forever Hiccup?"Drago said

" Well yea actually."Hiccup replied

"Well now you and your friends will die."Alvin said

Everyone shivered at hearing those words

"Bring up the girl she will die first."Drago said

Astrid and hiccup started struggling to get out of there ropes.

Freya was brought up to the front of the crowd a man with a large axe brought his weapon up when suddenly

"no one will die today!"Matthew yelled

they turned around only to be in shock and see Matthew

"You I thought I killed you"Dagur screamed

"You thought wrong."Matthew replied

"Anyway back to the matter at hand surrender or die."Matthew said

"what makes you think you can take us alone and blind kid."

"who says I'm alone"

suddenly undead berserkers appeared everywhere.

"You men kill him"Dagur yelled

"They cant here you"Matthew said

a battle began

Dagur charged at Matthew he created a spectral scythe to block him at the last second

"What magic is this?"Drago asked

"Not magic necromancy"Matthew said while he killed some outcasts and raised them from the dead.

"How did you learn that"Alven asked

"You see on the other side I met two people the first one death the other was a necromancer that is still alive and you wont believe who it was Meric."Matthew said

"Who was it"Meric asked

"It was mom she taught me some necromancy on the other side and you will see what I can do soon enough"Matthew said

Matthew charged at dagur with his undead army behind him.

"How are you alive and still fighting you still cant see."Dagur yelled

Two undead released the prisoners so they could help.

Matthew fought dagur and was winning

dagur tried to attack but could not get past his spectral scythe

Matthew counterattacked and plunged his weapon in his skull

"I may not see with my eyes but I can still see

authers note

sorry for the late update school is very tiring comment and like and just a heads up after this story is done il start another sereas I am going to make a video on YouTube I will post an authors note telling you what to search on you tube on the video you can see what storys you guys can vote on along with some gameplay from a random game as well as suggest ideas.


	15. final fight

Alliances chapter 13

I own nothing

The battle was going well when Dagur died the Berserkers went running scared to the front gate. Anastasia appeared and stopped them. A minute later the berserkers died and raised from the dead.

Alvin and Drago retreated with there remaining forces. Hiccup ordered the tribe to prepare there defenses wile they had a council of war While Astrid did some scouting

"OK first off how are you alive and how can you raise the dead"Hiccup asked along with a dozen other questions

"I will explain later right now we have two chieftains and an army of dragons and vikings to defeat."Matthew said

Suddenly Astrid and a few dragon riders came in with some prisoners.

" Make that one chieftain"Astrid said while bringing Alvin the treacherous to them.

"Let me go if you know whats good for you"Alvin yelled

"Did anyone see you take him"Hiccup asked

"No They don't now he is gone"Astrid Replied

"Then lets kill him before they know we have him"Stoick yelled

"Agreed then well send him back and he will order the outcasts to fight Drago's forces"Matthew said smiling

"How can he order them to do that if he is dead?"Snaghtlout said before realizing what he meant

A few hours later at Drago's camp.

A resurrected Alvin went into the camp and went to his second in command Savage

"Savage tell the men to attack Drago and his men"Alvin ordered

Savage told the men and a second later the outcasts attacked while the Berkians and drake defenders prepared For battle when the outcasts were all killed around a few of drago's men were left But a second later Hiccup and everyone attacked

Hiccup wielding his dragon blade charged at Drago

A few moments later the battle and the war was over

Authers Note The next few lines and the next chapter will be the aftermath

Hiccup:Hiccup would remain Chieftain of the drake defenders for many years and he would help rebuild his villige and berk

Astrid:Astrid would help hunt down the remaining enemy forces and keep drake defender island safe

Freya:Freya would become chieftain of the drake defenders after Hiccups death and would marr Ivan Bloodbane

Matthew:Matthew would leave Drake defender island a few months after the war ended and he along with his mother would live in the ancient city where Hiccup and everyone found the Necrodrake and he and Anastasia would search and find other Necromancers and make a city with a few hundred necromancers living them.

Meric:Meric would remain On drake defender island and would teach berkians on how to make dragon weapons.

Stoick:Stoick would rebuild berk and and would be Chieftain of berk for a ear before snoughtlout became chieftain


	16. they end

Aliances aftermath

I own nothing

Gober:Gober would remain the blacksmith of berk and would learn how to make dragon weapons

The twins:Tuffnut and Ruffnut would become snoughtlouts bodyguards when he became chieftain of berk

Fishlegs:Fishlegs would become the blacksmith of berk after Gobber

Anastasia:Anastasia would advise Matthew in ruling the necromancers for thousands of years.

After the war there was peace for thousands of years but a great cataclysmic event caused the world to break apart only threw dark magics were the necromancers able to save some of the human population on the planet including a few hundred of there own necromancers. Some who survived were Matthew, Anastasia and some of the drake defenders and berkians along with other tribes. Everyone including the tribes and necromancers became nomadic but eventually Civilizations will rise and fall.

Authers note: okay this is the end of the story there will be a sequel which will take place in modern time but I'm going to start another series next probably elder scrolls first. review and comment on the ending


End file.
